Cupcakes & Chemicals
by Pretty.Pretty.Butterfly
Summary: This story is basically about the SSX riders getting super powers from...cupcakes. yes, cupcakes. lol. anyway its in third person POV just so you know. Enjoy, my friends. I salute you if you do. -wink- R&R please. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hola! This story is sorta my cousin's idea. She asked me to write it and I agreed...spur of the moment thing...hmmm...that seems to happen to me a lot. lol. anyway read on and enjoy, or not if you don't like it of course. 0.o Now read it -grin-**

**_EDIT ~ 20/09/09 - This story needed...a little love and ettention lets just say.... XD (I haven't gotten to the 2nd chapter yet....)_**

* * *

Griff sighed loudly; being in a ski lift with Psymon was no fun especially when he was ignoring you. This, unfortunately for Griff, happened at least once a week.

After staring out at the pitch darkness of the window, he decided that he'd had enough silence for a while. It was starting to freak him out.

"Hey, Psymon?" Griff ventured. Psymon just stared at him as if he couldn't believe that the twelve year old had spoken to him.

Encouraged and feeling more confident now, Griff asked the only thing he could think of, "So, if you could have a superpower what would it be?"

Psymon scowled menacingly, obviously over his surprise, "What's it to you, freak?"

Griff cowered in his seat, berating himself for even _thinking_ about having a civilised conversation with the crazy Canadian, while Psymon stared into space, his eyes glassy, remembering...

_flashback_

_Psymon and his little sister were playing "tea party". He was five and she was three._

_"How about we make a drink, Lisa?" He asked her, ready for some excitement._

_She clapped her hands together happily. "Yay!"_

_They found all sorts of plants around the house and picked leaves and petals off of them, sticking them in a little plastic tea pot filled to the brim with water._

_"You first, Psy." Lisa said, pointing at him._

_"All right." He sighed. Truth be told, the drink looked disgusting and he really didn't want to drink it. He wasn't _that_ crazy._

_She beamed at her brother and he poured some of the liquid from the pot and into his plastic cup reluctantly. _

_Looking at it apprehensively, Psymon drained it in one go and gulped it down. He smacked his lips together. Not as bad as he thought it would be._

_"You have some." He said, pouring some into his sister's cup. _

_Lisa lifted up the pink plastic cup and gazed at the drink inside critically. Frowning, she took a swig of it and grimaced. _

_"Ewww! Psy, it's horrible!" She complained, throwing the cup back onto the table._

_"I thought it was okay..." He began but trailed off, his sisters eyes had changed, the irises were red. "Wah-?"_

_He ducked just in time as laser beams shot out of Lisa's eyes._

_"Whoa..." It was all he could say. He stared at his sister, shocked._

_end flashback_

Psymon got out of the ski lift, landing lightly on the snow covered ground and grabbed his gear from inside, continuing to ignore Griff who was still cowering in a corner with his head in his hands.

He barely noticed where he was going; he was too busy thinking about what Griff had said. It had given him an idea. A potentially _dangerous _plan.

A gleeful smile lit up his face, it was _brilliant!_ Fantastic! Amazing! Foolproof! _Ingenious!_

He noticed the lodge to his right, and, still happily spouting adjectives that described his idea, dumped his snowboarding gear on the porch with a large crash that he barely noticed.

A huge grin on his face, he wandered inside and found himself in the kitchen, still coming up with adjectives. "Marvellous! Unbelievable! _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"_

Psymon then started getting baking utensils and ingredients out, barely noticing what he was doing, he was concentrating so hard on his words.

Cackling madly, he started baking cupcakes.

Putting in the concoction he and his sister had had and maximising its strength for eternal powers, he clapped his hands together in sheer delight, jumping up and down.

He opened up the door to the oven and peered inside, then pulled back his head with a yelp. He'd forgotten that the oven was on.

Getting the cupcakes, he put them on an oven tray and stuffed them inside to cook.

While he was waiting, he began to rub his hands together gleefully.

_Yummy! _He thought, their scent filling the small room, his stomach rumbled. _They smell so good..._

Eventually the cupcakes were finished.

But, in his excitement, Psymon forgot to put oven gloves on.

"Yowee!" He screeched, dropping the tray of cupcakes. "Hot, hot, hot!"

He then ran his scorched hands under some cold water and put some oven gloves on. They were pink and frilly. Elise's. He grimaced.

_Oh well, who cares? It's cupcake time!_

Grinning in anticipation now, all injuries forgotten, he lifted up the tray of cupcakes and tenderly and lovingly picked up the ones that had fallen.

He happily took off the ugly oven gloves and decided that he hated them so much that he might as well throw them out the window. And out they went, landing on a confused Griff with a thump, knocking him to the ground.

Psymon, who hadn't noticed this, picked up the yummiest looking cupcake and took a huge bite out of it. His eyes bulged and he looked even crazier than usual for a minute. After a few minutes his eyes went back to their normal craziness.

Frowning, he looked at the cupcake in his hand. Had it worked?

"Bleuch!" He said, gagging. "It didn't work!" And, growing violent, "The cupcakes must die!" And with that he dumped them all in a bin bag whilst laughing maniacally.

Oh how he loved destruction.

He stopped suddenly, hearing his favourite song on the radio, Barbie girl by Aqua. He clicked his fingers to the beat, humming slightly and waggling his hips a bit.

After about five seconds a flame ignited on his fingertips. He stared at it transfixed, while a smile slowly spread across his face, making him look scarier than usual to Griff who was peering in through the window.

_Meanwhile..._

Mac was checking his reflection in the mirror.

_I look good!_ He thought, flexing his muscles.

He stopped checking himself out and looked at his watch quickly; Kaori would be there any second now.

They'd been going out for a few weeks now and he'd booked a table in one of the swanky restaurants in Metro City for tonight to celebrate his most recent gold medal in a race.

Suddenly the door opened. Mac spun around.

Psymon had a black bin bag in his hands and was dumping it in _his _bin. He was muttering to himself, something about tea parties, fire and Barbie. He slammed the door and Mac was left to stare after him.

_Okay..._He thought, mystified.

Just then Kaori walked in.

"Hello Ma-Chan!" She sang. "What was _Psymon_ doing in here?" She demanded, looking a little scary. It was no secret that she intensely disliked the Canadian.

"I dunno, K, he just walked in here and dumped a bag of who knows what into the bin over there." He shrugged and pointed toward the bin in the corner of the room, wanting to get her off his back. She may be small but she sure was scary when she got mad.

"Hmm..." She muttered and stepped over to the bin. She pulled out a black bin bag and peered inside it analytically.

_Cupcakes?_ She wondered, utterly bemused.

"Is this the bag he had?" she asked, wondering what on earth Psymon had been doing with cupcakes.

"Yeah, dog. Why?" Mac answered, looking at her questioningly.

"It has cupcakes in it." Kaori said, still confused.

"_Cupcakes?_" Mac asked incredulously.

"Uh huh." She replied. "Sorry Ma-Chan but I must go now."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stole out of the room, ready to investigate.

"What about dinner?" He called after her. "Great, now I'm after wasting fifty bucks on this cologne for nothing. Why are girls so expensive?" He muttered, kicking his nightstand vindictively.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Zee next chapter my friends. For those of you who may have seen this before...-giggle- I made a bit of a boo boo. But no fear, the next chapter will be completely new to everyone but me. (of course) Enjoy. **

* * *

_The Next Day_

Kaori made her way to the Intimidator race track with a black bin bag in her hand.

_Everyone will love these cupcakes! _She thought happily, racing along the snow covered ground.

As soon as she got to the starting area she began giving everyone a cupcake each. Elise, Allegra, Viggo, Mac, Griff, Moby and Zoe were all given one. Her good deed done, Kaori skipped over to her starting gate and strapped her snowboard on.

Everyone was at their gates when Nate arrived, late as per usual. He boarded quickly over to his gate, and the race began.

They all shot out of their gates, ice-cold wind blowing into their faces. Mac took the lead for a short while but was knocked down by Elise as soon as she saw that he was first.

"I _rule_! Whoo!" she shouted and promptly banged into a tree. "Owee!"

"More like, I _suck_! Whoo!" Griff squeaked loudly over to her, laughing his head off.

"I'll get you for that! You little pipsqueak!" She screamed at him, dragging herself up off the ground and chasing after the blonde who screamed and began boarding faster.

Meanwhile, Kaori and Viggo were neck and neck. She was ahead, barely. Turning sharply, she tried to gain some ground between them.

"Pick up the pace, pick up the pace, pick up the pace!" He sang over to her.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance, _How can someone be so annoying? _She looked over at Viggo , _Obviously _he_ can be._

She pushed herself forward and gained a little ground. _Not enough though._

He was catching up again, _Stupid Swede._

She narrowed her eyes at him and began to go faster.

Viggo was taunting her again, very strangely, when he banged into a pole from one of the billboards. She laughed gleefully and clapped her hands, speeding away towards the finish line.

Allegra was so close to third, if only she could pass out Nate. Grinding her teeth together and leaning forwards, she began to catch up on him.

"Too slow, old man." She grinned as she punched him in the face. But instead of just falling over, Nate went flying into the trees about 20 feet away.

_Did I do that?_ She stared at her hands in shock. _Cool!_

She left Nate behind her in the trees and sped to the finish line. Kaori and Mac were the only ones there.

_Third, yes! _She punched the air as she crossed the finish line.

"Good race," Mac commented.

"Sure was." Allegra grinned.

"Especially when you come first." He replied smugly. She gave him a punch in the arm for that.

A few minutes later, Viggo came into view with a huge purple bruise on his face. He crossed the line and gave Kaori a nasty look.

"Cheer up, Viggo, fourth is good." Allegra smiled, mock punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He muttered, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

Suddenly they heard a girlish shriek from somewhere.

"Get back here, Griffin!" They could hear Elise screeching.

Someone, who they guessed was Griff replied, "Never! I'm on a sugar rush, you'll never catch me now!" Then he began a Pysmon-style laugh.

Viggo raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the two blondes crossed the finish line, Griff ahead by an inch.

"Nooo! Not _last!_" Elise wailed, beating the ground with her fist.

"Ahem." An SSX supervisor coughed for their attention. "Mr. Logan has, most unfortunately, been injured in the race and is being brought to the ER."

Elise raised her tear stained face at this. "Is he seriously injured?" She asked.

"I don't have all the details, but I believe he broke a leg." The man replied.

Her eyes widened at this and she begged to be taken to him.

"Very well miss, we'll take care of that." The supervisor led her over to a plane.

"Well, guess this means that it's one down, seven to go." Zoe said, she and Moby walking over to them from the stands where they'd been watching the race.

"You packed a good punch, Allegra." Moby said, grinning.

Allegra blushed and murmured something about going back to the lodge.

"Yeah, I think I'll come too and hit the sack." Mac yawned, getting into the ski lift and sitting beside her.

Allegra frowned at him but said nothing. The doors closed and they went up the mountain, Mac falling asleep almost as soon as the doors had closed.

* * *

**You likey? if so, R&R. hee. Hope you enjoyed those cupcakes last time. -grin- In this chappie, however, reviewers get SSX COOKIES! oh yeah. so if u like cookies, especially SSX ones, R&R. **

**Sláinte! PPB xxx**


End file.
